


The Wait

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 6 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Dragon</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dragon

Harry remembers being faced with a Hungarian Horntail. He remembers looking into the eyes of a dragon, waiting desperately for his Firebolt. He remembers debilitating hope. But mostly, he remembers the doubt gnawing at him. He remembers the fear, the panic, and the worst wait of his life.

The wait he’s experiencing now might very well be worse, if a little less dangerous.

But then it comes, the answer comes, and the relief is more liberating than the sound of a broomstick flying towards him can ever be.

‘Yes, I’ll marry you,’ Draco finally says, and Harry feels like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
